


Life Support

by summersunlou



Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Please Don't Kill Me, Top Harry, Top Louis, What Have I Done, Where We Are Tour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersunlou/pseuds/summersunlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm your other half...I'll carry your heartbeat in mine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Note

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where to begin....other than this is my first fanfiction I've ever written. Please ignore my mistakes I'll probably write most of this while I'm supposed to be sleeping.

Readers,  
Okay so I've decided to make the decision of writing a 'louisandharry' fanfic (THIS IS AN AU)...I HAVE put a bunch of thought into this one and I PROMISE I will actually finish this one. I have based this off something that has been going on within the past year...(I will explain more at the bottom of this note) However, school does come first just because I'm an upcoming Senior and I need to focus to get into a good University. Of course the title is 'Life Support,' because I love Sam Smith songs, they're very inspiring and it does relate to the whole story line at least I in my opinion it does.. Anywho, I hope that you all interact with me and give me LOADS of feedback and what you think could happen when I begin writing and updating frequently.  
I've based these characters off my friends and myself so basically my writing pad looks a little like this: Harry Styles-love interest of Louis Tomlinson-resembles love interest in my life. Louis Tomlinson-love interest of Harry Styles-resembles myself. Liam Payne-best friend of Louis Tomlinson-love interest of Niall Horan and then later someone else-resembles my best friend. Niall Horan-best friend of Louis Tomlinson-love interest of Liam Payne and then later someone else-resembles a friend of mine. Zayn Malik-best friend of Louis Tomlinson-has many random love interests-resembles a friend of mine. Ed Sheeran-best friend of Louis Tomlinson-has one main love interest who isn't super important-resembles a friend of mine. Sean Upton-best friend of Louis Tomlinson-lots of love interests and then one main love interest towards the end-resembles a friend of mine. Dean Hawkins-friend of Louis Tomlinson-has many love interests-resembles a friend of mine. Dre Fletcher-best friend of Harry Styles-many love interests-resembles a somewhat mutual friend between me and my love interest. So basically that is what that looks like...I've decided to use some British slang but keep the characters/cast in a small town boarding school in America...  
Here's some background information on me if you wanted to know (aha)  
My name is Madison but sometimes I go by Maddz or Maddi(e). I'm 16 and I live in the United States, I'm in 11th grade at the moment so please bare with any grammar mistakes (I'm in honors and ap Lit. classes but I'm just generally a dumbass). Louisandharry, Louis, Michael, and Ed Sheeran are my babies (They have me whipped like ughh).  
Follow me on Twitter: @/springfairylou (subject to change during the seasons b/c I'm craftly) Tumblr: summersunlou, and don't forget to follow me on here and add my story to your library and look for updates in the NEAR future.  
Much love,  
Maddz


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers,  
>  Hey guys I was just going to tell you a little bit about my writing style before I got this chapter started. I'm writing it like you would a script for a play because I am and acting student and that is the easiest way for me to express myself through words. 

Springbluff High - Student Parking Lot - 3:15pm   
{Louis Tomlinson}(yelling, as he unlocks and cranks his car) Hey Li, are we still good for tonight?   
{Liam Payne}(yelling back as he also cranks his car) Ya! Just me, you, Niall, and some of your family right?  
{Louis Tomlinson}(shrugging as he yells back) That's the plan so far mate! I'll text you and let you know if anything changes though. (he waves) See you tonight mate! Love ya loads!  
{Liam Payne}(waves back) Love ya too mate, I'll see you in a few!

Gainsford High - Bus Yard - 3:15pm  
{Harry Styles}(leaning against a brick column as he waits for his bus, apparently on the phone) Yeah mate I was thinking we could go to a party or something but if you want to go to that guys house then I suppose I'll come with. (pauses) Alright...I'll see you at home.

Louis Tomlinson's Home - Front Porch - 6:15pm  
{Liam Payne} (nuzzling into Niall's neck) Did Louis say anything about anyone else coming 'round tonight?  
{Niall Horan}(shrugging) He said something about Dre coming 'round with his cousin..(scratching chin as he thinks)...you know that Harry Styles lad..goes to Gainsford? I could be just making that up but, I'm pretty sure that's what Lou told me twenty minutes ago before they went 'Trick-Or-Treating'.  
{Liam Payne} (kissing Niall's cheek) Yeah, I think Dre's cousin is Harry Styles..good looking lad though..(he trails off, smirking)  
{Niall Horan} (turning Liam around and pushing him up against a car) You're mine bud. (he says kissing Liam swiftly)  
{Liam Payne} (grinding against Niall and the car) But you never know I could be a stripper. (clears throat as he begins to sing) I'm in love with a stripper! (laughing) C'mon Ni sing with me!  
{Niall Horan} (grumpily) I'm in love with a stripper. She poppin' she rollin', she rollin'. She climbing that pole and...(trails off)   
{Liam Payne}(smiling proudly) Ladies and gentlemen that was my boyfriend Niall, Niall Horan on the mic with 'I'm In Love With A Stripper'.   
{Niall Horan}(laughing as he checks a text message) Well I would love to stay and sing some more but we gotta get going babe. Louis texted me and told me Dre and Harry are with them and that we need to get down where the candy is too. 

Louis Tomlinson's Neighbourhood - 6:35pm  
{Louis Tomlinson}(holding out his arms) Dre, mate, I'm glad you could make it!  
{Dre Fletcher}(pulling Louis in for a hug) Wouldn't miss a get together with all my guys! (turning to Harry) This is my cousin Harry, he goes to Gainsford High.   
{Louis Tomlinson}(lets go of Dre as he holds out a hand to Harry) Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Louis.   
{Harry Styles}(shakes his hand as he absentmindedly checks Louis out) Oh yeah, I've heard of you before..(runs a hand through his hair)...you play footie right?  
{Louis Tomlinson}(nodding as he begins walking) Yeah, I suppose you could know me from that or from any of the schools productions.  
{Harry Styles}(smiling as he walks in-step with Louis) Yeah, you're kind of a big deal mate. Thank you for letting me tag along tonight, it's really cool of you.  
{Louis Tomlinson}(shrugging) Hey, anything for a cute lad like you.  
{Harry Styles}(blushing) Cheeky, aren't you? (bumps shoulders with Louis)  
{Liam Payne}(pinches Louis' bum) He's a cheeky little bastard all right! (laughs as he pecks Niall's cheek)   
{Louis Tomlinson}(rubs his bum) Oi! Liam what have me and Niall told you about touching my arse!  
{Harry Styles}(laughing) I'm glad I came, you lot are very funny.  
{Liam Payne}(laughing) You say that now young Harold.  
{Dre Fletcher}(pointing to the sky) Hey mates! You wanna head back to Louis' it's about to start raining.   
{Everyone at once} Yeah!  
Louis Tomlinson's Neighbourhood - 8:30pm  
{Harry Styles}(walking beside Louis as they watch everyone else run for cover) Personally, the rain is kind of soothing and relaxing on my skin. How do you feel about it Louis?  
{Louis Tomlinson}(shrugging, as he wipes away rain from his face) I love rain, just didn't really want to get soaked tonight though.  
{Harry Styles}(he stops looking over at Louis) Here, hop on I'll carry you back..  
{Louis Tomlinson}(he blushes and jumps onto Harry's back struggling a bit until Harry hoists him the rest of the way up) Such a gentleman.  
{Harry Styles}(smiles) Anything for a cute lad like yourself.  
{Louis Tomlinson}(he giggles and squeezes Harry's shoulder) Onward!  
{Harry Styles} As you wish, your highness. (he laughs as he runs through the rain back to Louis' house)  
Louis Tomlinson's House — The Living Room — 9:00pm  
{Liam Payne}(laid back in Niall's lap poking Dre with his foot) Soo...where are Harry and Louis?  
{Dre Fletcher}(he shrugs looking outside) Hm...wait...is that Harry running up the driveway?  
{Niall Horan}(laughing) Yeah with Lou on his back! Look how cute Li.  
(Liam nods, snuggling back into Niall's lap)  
{Harry Styles}(opens the door, putting Louis down on an over-sized beanbag, and shaking out his curls) Sorry were late coming back, princess over here didn't want to walk. (winks at Louis)  
{Louis Tomlinson}(sticks his tongue out at Harry) Actually, Harry offered to carry me but I mean if the shoe fits I might as well lace that bitch up and wear it.   
(Everyone laughs, as Harry plops down in the beanbag with Louis)  
{Dre Fletcher}(gestures to Louis and Harry) Well I guess you two will be the best of friends now, am I right?  
(Louis and Harry nod)  
{Liam Payne}(groans as he checks the time) Ni, you gotta go home babe. (pouts)  
{Niall Horan}(he stands up bringing Liam with him as they walk to the door) I'll come pick you up in the morning..unless you and Lou are gonna stay and watch the big footie match..(he trails off)  
{Liam Payne}(buries his face in Niall's chest) Yeah, I was gonna just stay over tomorrow and watch the match but, I'm sure Louis wouldn't mind you coming over to watch it with us.  
{Niall Horan}(smiling as he pulls Liam's face closer to him) Sounds like a plan babe, now kiss me so I won't be late.   
(Liam smiles as he presses his lips against Niall's, swiping his tongue across Niall's bottom lip gaining access for a little bit, until they are rudely interrupted by Dre making gagging noises)  
{Liam Payne} I love you text me when you get home!  
{Niall Horan} I love you too and I will!  
(Liam and Niall hug once more before Niall leaves, and Liam plops back down onto the couch)  
{Dre Fletcher} I think I just threw up a little.  
{Harry Styles}(laughing) It's just because you like girls Dre  
(Dre shrugs, and points at Louis who has drifted off to sleep)  
{Louis Tomlinson's Mum}(enters) Hello Liam, boys, it's almost 9:30 and curfew is 10:00 tonight...because me and Lou's step-father are extremely tired.  
{Liam Payne} Alright that sounds good mum number two. I'll make sure the other lads are out and Louis and I are in by then.  
(She nods, and leaves the room again)  
{Harry Styles}(absentmindedly starts playing with Louis' hair) So lads do you want to prank Louis?  
{Louis Tomlinson}(Dre is about to talk when he is cut off by Louis abruptly sitting up) I don't think that will be necessary Mr. Styles.  
{Liam Payne}(smirking) You know, usually when Niall calls me Mr. Payne it means we're—  
{Dre Fletcher}(cutting Liam off) You know, I'd rather you just not finish that story..I think we all know what you were going for.  
(Louis and Harry nod and laugh)  
{Louis Tomlinson}(laughing) Yeah Li, let's keep our gay talk to a minimum wouldn't want to scare our guests away.  
{Harry Styles}(biting his lip) Well actually..  
{Dre Fletcher} Harry's gay too..and I don't really mind I just had enough from Zayn talking about his many "friends" today.  
(Liam smirks and makes eye contact with a blushing, wide-eyed Louis)  
{Liam Payne}(smirking) Well isn't that just fabulous Louis? Harry's gay too, welcome to the family mate!  
{Louis Tomlinson}(groaning, as he covers his face with his hands) Liam, shut-up.  
{Harry Styles}(pulls Louis' hands away from his face, smiling at him) Hey, I don't mind being welcomed to the family. (he laughs, and looks out of the screen door) But, I'm going to have to cut this conversation short because looks like my dad is here to get us...but I'll talk to you lads soon.   
(Harry stands up, and leans back down to peck Louis' cheek. Dre waves to Liam and ruffles Louis' hair. Harry waves at Liam and Louis and he opens the door for him and Dre.)  
{Liam Payne}(laughing) Well, that went well.  
{Louis Tomlinson}(lets out a girly screech) Oh hell yes it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——Much love,   
>  Maddz.


End file.
